


Dreamer

by lferion



Category: Iskryne Series - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette
Genre: Community: mini_nanowrimo, Double Drabble, Drabble, Dreams, Love will find a way, M/M, Mini-Nanowrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skjaldwulf has been called a dreamer more than once</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mini-nanowrimo 2011, Day 23

* * *

  


Skjaldwulf had been called a dreamer many times in his life — dreamer an epithet for alf-shot, ice-addled, impractical, unreasonable, Other, odd, and worse than useless for it. The inhospitable north of the world had little patience with a boy who heard voices in the wind (the song of the wolves, calling to him), who kept on asking ‘why?’ and worse, ‘why not?’ (unsatisfied with ‘ because’ and ‘I say so’ and ‘we have always done it this way.’) He had called himself a dreamer, the word a flail to batter at a hopeless, late-found love — alf-shot and addled by ice indeed.

But the wolf-songs in the wind had been real, and the answers he had sought out — and what he had found on the way while seeking: tales, wonders, reasons, answers to unimagined questions — were also real, and valuable. As for love…. Skjaldwulf watched as Mar (brother of his heart) play-wrestled and romped with Kjaran and Viradechtis in the moonlit snow, Vethulf (co-Jarl and lover, all unlooked for) a warm presence at his shoulder. Watching with them, Isolfr (beloved of both) leaned comfortably against a nearby tree. Odd, Other: what they six had forged between them worked. Love found a way.

  


* * *

  


  



End file.
